Computerized numerically controlled (CNC) lathe is a highly accurate machine that can produce a part repeatedly automatically. Typically, gang tooling in the form of an indexing tool turret on the periphery of which is mounted a plurality of individual tools is provided. The turret can be rotated to bring each tool into operative position to perform a specific machining operation on a workpiece secured in a collet or chuck of the lathe. To bring a tool to an operative position, the turret is moved away from the main spindle, the clamping force on the turret is removed, the turret is then turned to position the tool, the turret is then clamped down, and the turret is moved toward the workpiece. Setup time is therefore involved when using an indexing turret, adding to the total time to machine a part.
The present invention provides a gang tooling that does away with an indexing turret and provides an extremely rigid gang tooling structure for highly accurate machining.